


One more step

by kiranosaurusrex



Category: Seven Days (Manga)
Genre: M/M, PWP without Porn, Porn with Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-09
Updated: 2016-08-09
Packaged: 2018-08-07 17:08:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7722802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiranosaurusrex/pseuds/kiranosaurusrex
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Originally written for fanfic shiritori. Starting word: "One"</p>
<p>Random Yuzuru/Touji smut drabble/ficlet that came out of nowhere.<br/>Set 2 years after the manga/movie, so Touji is 18 and Yuzuru 20.</p>
<p>Yuzuru drops by the archery club's afternoon practice and he and Touji stay a little longer for some extra practice and...more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One more step

One step at a time. That was how they had promised to take their relationship. Seryou didn’t mind at all because with Yuzuru, there was no rush. They had all the time in the world. He - no, they - could enjoy things at their own pace. Of course that pace could change once in a while. Not surprising, considering the person Seryou was dating. It made things fun. A set pace would become boring and predictable after a while. 

Contrary to what most people believed, Seryou actually enjoyed surprises. He enjoyed the little rush of adrenaline when something turned out differently than he had anticipated. With Yuzuru that happened on a daily basis. One moment Seryou would think he was able to read the other’s movements and actions and the next moment Yuzuru would completely catch him off guard by doing something sudden and unexpected.

Sometimes it was a challenge to keep up but challenges were what made things interesting. It was something Seryou had come to learn and appreciate - as someone born into more fortunate circumstances than others.

The sound of the last arrow hitting home told Seryou that Yuzuru was done now. The other had dropped by the dojo for afternoon practice unannounced, much to the joy of the other members of the club - at least those who still knew him. Most had graduated by now and even those who were still around, like Seryou himself, would be retiring soon in order to focus on their exams.

Unwilling to disturb everyone’s practice, Yuzuru had just watched from the sidelines after showing off a few shots at the beginning. Once everyone had started to file out, Yuzuru had requested from the teacher to stay behind for a couple more shots. He’d given Seryou a meaningful glance. So of course Seryou had offered to lock up and take the key back to the teacher’s room afterwards and they had gotten an okay.

Seryou offered to put their bows away while Yuzuru went to get the arrows. He’d just finished placing the delicate wooden contraptions on their racks when he was pushed against the cool wooden wall of the dojo and found himself looking into Yuzuru’s eyes, dark with want.

“Didn’t get to ask you when we celebrated but how does it feel to be eighteen?” Yuzuru asked, seemingly out of the blue.

Seryou laughed softly. “I don’t really feel any different? Should I? You have more experience there, Yuzuru.” It had taken a lot of effort and begging from Yuzuru to drop the honorific. And even now, Seryou would only address the other so casually - so intimately - in private.

“Maybe. But maybe it’s the people around you, who are supposed to make you feel different. Like this.” Yuzuru didn’t let Seryou reply or say anything in return. He leaned in and claimed Seryou’s lips with his. It was a gentle, loving kiss. It was confident and nowhere close to the clumsy kiss they had shared in Yuzuru’s room years back.

Closing his eyes, Seryou kissed back.

To his slight surprise, Yuzuru’s lips didn’t stay locked with his for long. Instead, they started wandering. Seryou shivered when he felt Yuzuru’s lips on his neck, trailing kissing down to his collarbone. His hakamashita slid down easily when the other tugged on it, exposing more skin.

He felt his own fingers grabbing onto Yuzuru’s garments, pulling and tugging the other closer.

Yuzuru’s head came back up and he whispered softly into Seryou’s ear. “Touji.”

It was reminiscent of that time, that first time Shino had come on to him but it was different, felt different. There was more love in Yuzuru’s voice.

“What is it?” he asked coyly, glancing at the other through his bangs. The teasing expression made way for one of surprise when he felt his hakama dropping down onto the floor the next moment. When had the other…?

“Years of practice.” Yuzuru smirked.

He didn’t let Seryou process that information because Yuzuru’s lips were back on Seryou’s skin and a slick, wet tongue nudging one of his hardening nipples effectively made Seryou lose any coherent thoughts. His mind was occupied by one thing - person - and one person only. Yuzuru.

Fingers gripped at Yuzuru’s hakamashita and Seryou managed to take hold of some of the fabric by Yuzuru’s shoulders when the other went to kneel down in front of him.

And then his mind went blank.

The dull thud sound was the only thing that told Seryou that he must have thrown his head back a bit too hard but it didn’t really register. Just like he felt no pain from the impact or anything else but a white, hot feeling of pleasure rushing through and taking over his entire body. Its origin being his groin and its cause being Yuzuru’s tongue sliding up and down his hardening cock.

Where had this come from? What had brought this on?

Maybe nothing at all, maybe just one of Yuzuru’s whims. Seryou didn’t mind. No matter what it was, it had brought about something good.

Having a hot mouth and tongue on him felt different from the touch and caress of a hand. Both kinds of ministrations were good and enjoyable of course but they weren’t comparable. They were both different kinds of pleasure entirely. An unknown pleasure, too.

Biting the fabric of his hakamashita to muffle any sounds threatening to spill from his lips - the dojo would make sounds travel too easily - Seryou couldn’t say whether or not Yuzuru was good or not. It all felt good, though so he wasn’t going to complain. And judging from how fast the pleasure seemed to be building up inside of his body, it couldn’t be bad really.

The only warning he was able to give Yuzuru was his fingers digging into the other’s shoulders through Yuzuru’s clothes. After that his mind blanked completely. Seryou had no clear recollection of what happened after that. The next thing he knew was Yuzuru standing back up and holding him steady. It was only then that Seryou noticed that his knees felt shaky, threatening to give out under him. He was holding onto Yuzuru tightly, holding himself up.

His whole body was tingling pleasantly. “Yuzuru.”

“How was that?” the other asked him softly, leaning in close to whisper into Seryou’s ear.

“Good. No, more than that.” It was hard to put it into words. Hard, maybe impossible. So Seryou gave up. He leaned against Yuzuru and just tried to convey it differently. And Yuzuru understood. There was no need for words.

“Alright, shall we-” a surprised sound followed by a moan cut the other off mid-sentence. Yuzuru groaned into Seryou’s ear softly when Seryou wrapped his fingers around the Yuzuru’s erection.

Only then did he seem to notice that his own garments had been undone and had mostly dropped onto the floor, pooling around their feet along with Seryou’s own. “When did you...?”

“You’re not the only one with years of practice when it comes to taking these clothes off.” Seryou smiled. “Yu-zu-ru-sa-n,” he emphasized every syllable, his tone clearly teasing. His fingers weren’t though as he stroked the other with a firm grip. They should end this quickly. If they took too long, the teacher would come and look for them.

It shouldn’t be a problem, though. Apparently giving Seryou pleasure had gotten Yuzuru more than a little worked up as well. To be honest, Seryou had been a little surprised to find the other all hard and throbbing underneath the kyudo getup.

The sounds Yuzuru made so close to his ear had Seryou shivering a little bit but his body was still recovering from his own orgasm from only mere moments ago, so it wouldn’t cause them go to in endless circles - although a part of Seryou wished they could. He wanted to stay with the other like this, holding each other, sharing pleasure with each other - but alas.

A few moments later he withdrew his now sticky hand and wiped it on his hakamashita. It would have to go into the wash anyway.

This time around it was him steadying Yuzuru as the older male fought to catch his breath again. It didn’t take him very long, though and before long, both of them had gone to tidy up and change into different clothes. Yuzuru waited for Seryou to return the keys to their teacher and the two left the school grounds together.

“This has made me hungry. What do you want to eat?” Yuzuru turned to look at Seryou.

“Ah, anything is fine with me.” Seryou smiled. “As long as it’s with Yuzuru-san.”

Rolling his eyes, Yuzuru commented, “You suck at making decisions, Touji.”

“I make important decisions.” Seryou made a face and hopped down a few steps to catch up with Yuzuru. He smiled at his companion. “Like the decision to be with you.”

A blush darkened Yuzuru’s cheeks. “Idiot. Don’t say something so cheesy!”


End file.
